The Art of Forgetting and Moving On
by dev.daily
Summary: How does Troy move on when all he's ever loved leaves? "How do I breathe without you by my side. How will I see  When your love brought me to the light?Where do I go,When your heart's where I lay my head? When youre not with me,How do I breathe?" -Mario
1. Chapter 1

_She's sitting on a kitchen chair_

_Oh, a suitcase waiting by the stairs_

_Oh, they're both worn out from all the years_

_They're ready to let go_

_And I realize the only thing that's sure is_

_She said , I'm in love with some one else she said  
>I fell in love with some one else<em>

~"What I Know" by Parachute  
>-<p>

The tears were pouring from her eyes.

Just by the look of her face, I knew this was a problem that couldn't be fixed with me whispering sweet nothings into her ear. This problem was too big, I could just tell. At this moment I didn't care about the game the Clippers had tomorrow, I didn't care that I needed to shower and get the after practice layer of sweat off of my body and I didn't care that my favorite show was coming on in twelve minutes. I needed to know what was wrong with the beautiful brunette in front on me. I needed to know why she was crying and figure out how to make her stop.

"Brie, babe what's wrong? W-Why are you crying, did I do something?", I asked Gabriella Montez my girlfriend of 6 and a half years. We'd started going out when I was seventeen and she was a year younger. We'd been inseparable ever since but it seemed as if we spent less and less time together lately. Me being a starter for the Los Angeles Clippers and her being a prominent journalist. Both of our careers forced us to be away from home and our time together became less evident with each passing week.

"Troy…"and then there was a pause where we just stared into each other's eyes. The longer the pause, the more my heart broke from the sadness in the Latina's glossy brown eyes. "T-T…Troy, you know I love you, right?" She said to me as the eye contact stopped and her eyes shifted to the floor. They landed on the suitcase that was sitting on the ground and it was then that the wheels started spinning in my hand. She was crying, she would no longer make eye contact and there was a bag packed.

"Yeah, Elle. Of course I know that. Why wouldn't I know that.?" I responded as I took a step forward only to have her stand up and back away. "Because, Troy. I-I I can't do this anymore. We never see each other. Do you realize that yesterday was Valentine's Day? We didn't even say a word to each other Troy. You're not the Troy I fell in love with. You've changed and I love the you, you used to be. What are we still doing together if not drifting further apart." She finished and finally looked up and made eye contact again. "Troy, we just need to- we have to break up." , the brunette stated simply before grabbing the bag and starting on her way to the door. My throat instantly dried as I watched the love of my life walk right out the front door of our condo and to her black jeep. Before my mind could even register what happened she was down the street. Driving off of our property and out of my life.

She was gone was all I could think. The only woman I'd ever love was gone. I slid down the wall by the front door and my hand subconsciously went to the pocket of my warm up sweats. My hand automatically found the little purple(Gabriella's favorite color) box that housed the ring. The ring I was gonna propose with. The ring that should be sitting on her finger, right now instead of sitting useless in my pocket. _Had I really changed? Where we really that different now. How could I forget Valentine's Day? I was too focused on tonight. The reservation is still tonight. I'll go and hopefully my mind will have cleared a little by the time dinner is done._ I thought to myself as I walked upstairs to shower and get dressed for my first dinner out as a single man in 6 years.

And I'm on my knees  
>Yes and I realize the only thing I know is<p>

She said , I'm in love with some one else she said  
>I fell in love with some one else<p>

~Parachute

**A/N:I plan on doing this whole story in Troy's POV but I'm not a guy, so I'm sorry if he comes across a little feminine in some parts. And to clarify Gabriella isn't in love with another man, she is in love with Troy but feels his personality is changing. Each chapter will have a song, so if you wanna suggest any songs about a breakup/getting over a relationship, please do. Genre doesn't matter, I listen to all types of music. That's pretty much it PLEASE REVIEW(that's why I've stopped previous stories). ENJOY**


	2. Not Over You

_If you ask me how I'm doing  
>I would say I'm doing just fine<br>I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
>But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two<br>And finally I'm forced to face the truth,  
>No matter what I say I'm not over you (not over you)<br>_

* * *

><p>I'm ready. I can do this. I'm Troy Bolton- THE Troy Bolton. So much power lies in that name. Girls start screaming, guys start cheering and the whole NBA world freezes, simply because I am Troy Bolton. I'm that big a deal. It may sound concieted but it's pretty much true. It's just a dinner…a dinner that's it. The first of many lonely dinners that are coming, I'm sure So many thoughts flooded my head as I stood in the shower and lathered my body. After getting out I looked through my closet to find what I was gonna wear when my eyes found there way to a dress. A simple strapless, floor length gown. She'd worn it to a charity event less than two months ago, around Christmas. Suddenly my heart was heavy and eyes watered up. She was really gone. I wouldn't have any coffee eyes to stare into across the dinner table, no legs to rub underneath the table and no finger to slip the giant 10-karat diamond ring onto. I quickly grabbed a plain white button up and grey dress pants and got dressed. I walked outside to my Audi and spent the whole ride to Gabi's favorite restaurant convincing myself that being single would get easier.<p>

Dinner was quiet, to sum it all up. I sat alone, ordered a bottle of wine and my meal and then, I left. There wasn't a giggling olive-skinned girl across from me and I didn't smile once. Now, as I'm leaving the restaurant I call Chad and ask him to come over.

"Hey, dude how'd it go? How does it feel to be engaged?" the caramel skinned boy said into the phone as soon the ringing started.

"Can you come over? I'll tell you, but I wanna do it in person, face-to-face." I said back Some things shouldn't be shared over the phone and being dumped by your girlfriend of 6 years on the night you were gonna propose is one of them. I honestly just needed some advice and Chad had been there from the start, so I knew he'd be the one to give me some.

"I thought you'd wanna be all alone with Gabi, but, I'll leave in a few. Do you want me to bring Tay, incase Gabs wants to talk to her?" He questioned. But that simple question, that he meant no harm by, hurt me more than he could ever imagine. That name -the one that used to sound so beautiful, like music to me, now stung my ears. And, then I realized that if just hearing her name brought out these intense feelings, then I had a long way to go before I could be classified as whole again.

"Nah, I can almost guarantee that she'll call her later. But umm…yeah I'll let you go. See you in about 15, right?"

"Yep, I'm leaving now." He responded before hanging up.

xXx

"So, she just left? Didn't see that one coming. You guys always looked so happy " Chad stated as he looked up and stared at his best friend of nearly 20 years. He'd never seen him look so weak. This Troy was definitely hurting. His blue eyes had lost their zest, they were now a dull grey shade and Chad didn't like it at all. His best friend was not supposed to look like this. Troy was always the cocky one of the group and this look wasn't working with his usual personality. Chad knew that Gabriella had to have other reasons behind the break up. She knew when Troy was drafted in his freshman year of college that the NBA meant traveling. She also knew that being a journalist for a major news outlet would mean she would be given assignments that took her all over the world. There had to be something more and Chad was now determined to figure it out.

"I have no clue where I went wrong, I mean I understand her being pissed about Valentine's Day but I never thought she'd fucking dump me. Chad, I have no clue what to do. I bought this big ass house for us to share and start our family and now I'm gonna have to sleep alone and act like I'm perfectly fine when I'm in front of the press. Dude, my whole fucking world changed in like ten damn seconds and I don't even have time to cope. We play the Celtics tomorrow and I don't even this I could make a lay up. I feel like shit." I responded in one breath and for the first time since my girlfriend walked away from me I cried. Yeah, I'm supposed to be big tough basketball player but she was my world. Chad moved over and clapped me on the back.

"You can't tear yourself up about this. You didn't do anything. Taylor always asks me why 'I can't be more like Troy'. Maybe she just had some things she needs to work out on her own" Chad suggested "You're just gonna have to get back on top of your game. Basketball and social game. You are Troy Bolton. You can do it. If the plan was for you and her to be together, than you'll be find each other again. I promise." He finished his pep talk and looked over at me

I realized that Chad was right, if Gabi really was my soul mate, we would find our way back to each other. "Thanks, Chad. You're pretty stupid sometimes, but when I need you, you always come through. Go home to Taylor, I know you don't want to sit with me being a pussy."

"I'm not even sure if that was a compliment but thanks, I guess. And you weren't a pussy, just a little sensitive." he said jokingly before making his way to the door

"Thanks again, dude." I said and we clapped our hands and slapped each other on the back in that way that all guys are born knowing how to do.

"No problemo. What are brothers for he said as he began his descent down my driveway and got into his sleek black Mercedes.

I closed the door and made my way upstairs to change into some sweats to sleep in because tonight was going to be my one and only night of feeling sorry for myself. If you want something, then you have to do it yourself. I wasn't going to sit back and wait for the world to give me a gift. I didn't wait the first time I saw Gabriella. I made my move ten minutes after I first laid my eyes on her and this time I couldn't exactly walk up to her and use a cheesy pick up line. I was gonna need a plan, reverse psychology kinda thing. She was gonna want me without even knowing she wanted me. This sad Troy Bolton was gonna be gone after tonight. Tomorrow the cocky, confident womanizer would be back. Gabriella, along with the every woman and a few select men in the state of California would want me. Simply because I'm Troy Bolton- THE Troy Bolton and I'm single and tomorrow, the hunt begins.

_I'm a boomerang, doesn't matter how you throw me  
>I turn around and I'm back in the game<br>Even better than the old me_

* * *

><p>~Italicized lyrics are "Not Over You" by Gavin DeGraw<p>

**A/N  
>Ummm…yeah I manipulated the lyrics at the end haha. This isn't one of the stories where she left because she was pregnant or whatever. Some people asked me that. Also, i don't intend on this story being 30 chapters. It's probably gonna be between 13-15 chapters and i'm not guaranteeing a happy ending. Yes, they'll get back together (DUHH) but that doesn't mean a fairytale ending. And thanks to the people who favoritedalerted. It means a lot but PLEASE REVIEW! It means more.(:**

Love you and thanks for reading.

-dev.


	3. She Ain't You

**Author's Note: I've changed the point of view to a third person omniscient because I feel like I can tell the story better if you know everyone's feelings instead of just Troy's. You get a little of how Gabi is feeling in this chapter. Sorry if this confuses you but it will still be a Troy-centric story. Thanks for people who added this to their favorites/alerts and people who added me as an author. It truly means alot to me that even one person likes what I'm doing. Also I forgot to put a disclaimer in the last two chapters. I don't own any of the characters except for Bree(Blake is a real person, Blake Griffin) and I don't own any song mentioned, I only own the plot. As always, thanks for reading and remember to review.**

**The italicized song in this chapter is "She Ain't You" by Chris Brown.**

_I never wanted us to break up _

_No not this way_

_But you don't understand it girl_

_When she touches me, I'm wishin' that they were your hands _

_And when I'm with her it's only 'bout the sex _

_With you I had a bad romance_

_And if I could just trade her in I would_

_Cause nobody can pass you up_

* * *

><p>A month had gone by and Troy thought his plan was working. They'd won the game on Friday and the team celebrated by going out to a club. This was his first opportunity to get over Gabriella, or at least look like he. He grabbed random girls, and pulled them to the VIP section with them. Troy spent that night and every other since with a different girl. He'd find them on the sidelines of the arena where his team played or at the club. They'd start out with a drink or two, then Troy what bring whatever random girl it was to the dance floor and they would dance and grind with each other until Troy decided to take her back home. Troy would try to bury his pain in the most intimate places of his partner but always found himself feeling more hurt than relief when he finished and laid his built body next to the overly skinny body of the woman he'd just slept with.<p>

It had been thirty six days since Gabriella walked out on Troy but to him it felt like thirty six months. This morning he was waking up to another woman. Today her name was Bree, she was a petite African American girl with long curly hair. She had deep brown eyes, was curvy but still fit and she reminded Troy of a mocha skinned Gabriella. No matter how many similarities he found between the two woman, there was one major difference; he was in _love_ with Gabriella and Bree was just some skank who gave it up after one night. Troy wanted to make Gabi jealous, he wanted her to know how it felt when she walked out on him. He thought that's what he was doing when he started his promiscuous ways but after 8 girls, and another tonight he was sure, he was hurting more than when Gabriella left. He'd never want Gabriella to feel the pain he felt now or then.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Blazin' Bolton" <strong>, "**Moves On and Off the Court: Troy Bolton's Player Ways" **, "**Bachelor Bolton:Hollywood's Next Clooney?". **He was in every headline, on every magazine, gossip site and all over her television. To say that Gabriella couldn't escape her past would be an understatement. She'd thought when she walked out the night a week ago, that she's be able to forget the man she'd loved for six years, but she was sadly mistaken. She stood at a coffee shop waiting for her cappuccino, so she could join her best friend Taylor at the table. She'd gotten her drink and sat across from her best friend since high school.

"How are you holding up, sweetie?" Taylor quizzed with a look of concern on her face

"It's hard Tay. I miss him and it-it's like he doesn't even remember what we used to have. Do you realize how quick he was with another girl?" Gabriella replied as she stared into her cup of steaming liquid, only looking up when she was done talking.

"He's hurting, too. Gabi, look at me hon." Taylor started and waited for her friend to make eye contact "Chad tells me he's only been with other girls to make his pain go away. He thinks it'll numb his feelings." she finished

"Then why the fuck does he look so happy in this" Gabriella questioned seriously as she pulled a copy of the latest _People _magazine form her large bag with a smiling Troy on the cover surrounded by girls with the title "Bolton's Babes" hovering above them.

Taylor being thoroughly disgusted, threw the magazine in the waste bin behind them and chastised Gabriella, "Don't even pick those up. They're garbage, completely stupid and a waste of money"

"Why is so hard for me to even think about moving on and he just screws anything with legs and tits?" the Latina questioned "He probably did it when we were together" she mused

"Gabriella Montez, do not sit across from me and say you honestly believe that. Troy loved you, still does and you know that." Taylor finished before standing up and waiting for her friend to join her. "I have to a consultant with that dress designer, Sharpie Evans or something like that. Do you wanna come?" Taylor asked with hopeful eyes

"I would but I can't say that I'm in the mood to watch you try on wedding dresses. But I'll call you later to hear all about it." She said with a weak smile as she eyed her best friend's engagement ring with a weak smile. She knew she shouldn't but she was jealous. SHe didn't think it was fair that she'd introduced Taylor to Chad and she was the one happy now. Of course she was happy her best friend had found joy in a mate but she longed for the relationship that Taylor shared with Chad. Gabriella broke out of her daze before returning to looking into Taylor's brown - almost black eyes "Bye Tay. Love ya" She said as she was enveloped in Taylor's embrace

"Bye G. Cheer up for me, will ya." She said as she nudged her and started walking towards the door, hoping her best friend would cheer up and that her fiancé's best friend would relax his playboy ways.

"I'll be fine" she reassured her as she quickly finished her drink and walked outside. A flash could be seen from behind a shrub before a storm of more flashes erupted. She soon became surrounded in a swarm of papparazzi as questioned were spewed out and came flying her way. One after another "Did Troy leave you or you leave him?", "Are you gonna keep the baby?", "How do you feel now that you're all alone?", "Did Troy cheat on you?", "Gabrie-" they kept going cutting one after another off. She had to stop listening and turned her attention to breaking throught the circle of paps. She suddenly felt a muscled arm wrap around her waist. First, she was startled and then she eased into the feel after realizing the arm was saving her from being engulfed and then trampled by the creeps.

Her eyes were closed, hoping it was the boy who'd saved her everytime she'd needed saving for the past six years. She looked up and...it wasn't. It was an extremely tall man, who she guessed was famous, too. The papparazzi kept snapping pictures and a male name was added to the shouts.

"You look really familiar. Do I know you?" the male who was easily a foot and a half taller than her questioned

"I'm not sure but I'm Gabriella." she replied

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl" he smirked "i have to go but I hope this doesn't sound awkward but can i have you're number?" he questioned hopefully

"Um...why not?" she replied with a genuine smile before exchanging information with the obnoxiously tall indivual whose name she learned as she looked into her phone. _Blake_, she thought as she smiled to herself and watched him retreat in the other direction. He turned around with a smile and winked one last time.

'Maybe I'll just have to take a note from and move on myself" She thought as she made her way to her awaiting car.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, we're all meeting around 11:30. You in?" Troy's teammate Blake asked him.<p>

"You know it. I'm in a mood to get wasted. I got some stuff that I don't want to think about. So I'll be there tonight" Troy confirmed

"Great, I met a girl today and she was smoking. I gotta tell you about her." Blake replied

"Didn't we just have this same conversation?" He questioned jokingly before saying goodbye to his fellow NBA star and turning his phone off. He looked at the time, 9:37. He had a little under two hours to put on his front. To act like he was fine. People could not see the hurting Troy, he had the be the confident playerthat the tabloids always saw him as. He walked upstairs to get in the shower and saw that Bree was sitting on his bed watching TV in one of his button up shirts.

He scratched the back of neck before saying "Um…yeah. I'm not entirely sure why you've been here all day but I'm about to hop in the shower-"

"And you want me to join?" She interjected suggestively with hope radiating from her brown eyes and a smirk on her face.

"No, I was gonna say you need to be gone when I get out or I'll call the gate security up here" he finished as he closed the bathroom door before opening it again to pop his head out.

"Change your mind that quick?" She questioned as she got off the bed and started towards Troy.

"Of course not. Just wanted to say leave the shirt and being desperate isn't cute." He commented with a chuckle in his throat. He then retreated towards his shower and began to wash the day's grime off of him wishing more than anything that he was staying home tonight to watch a movie and cuddle with the woman he loved instead of going to the bar with his team. He got out of the shower and wiped away steam from the mirror to look at himself. His normally vibrant blue eyes covered in a gray cloud as he turned to walk out of his bathroom hoping his bedroom would be free from the girl who was there before.

_I'm with her _

_All I want is you_

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thanks for reading. The next two chapters feature some of my favorite song and I can't wait for you to read them! I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter and remember that I'm not able improve the story if you guys don't give me your thoughts, so please...REVIEW.(:**

**Love as always,**

**dev.(;**


	4. Nothing

_They say I'm better off now  
>Than I ever was with her<br>As they take me to my local down the street  
>I'm smiling but I'm dying trying not to drag my feet<em>

_They say a few drinks will help me to forget her  
>But after one too many I know that I'm never<br>Only they can't see where this is gonna end  
>They all think I'm crazy but to me it's p, berfect sense<em> 

It was eleven o'clock at night and Gabriella was currently sitting on the floor of her apartment in a tank top and pajama pants cleaning out her closet. After the extremely cute stranger rescued her and asked for her number, she vowed that she was going to start over with a clean slate. She went home and stared at her self in the mirror before picking up a pair of scissors and cutting her long midnight locks and letting it fall in choppy pieces, which resulted in an immediate appointment to fix her uneven at-home haircut. The final result? Gabriella having extremely short hair that she couldn't even put in a ponytail, extremely short hair that she loved. She felt free, she was letting go and starting over and this was the perfect was to set it in motion. Now as she sat in the dorrway of her walk-in closet, she began to box up her past. She smiled at a picture of her and Troy on prom and another of her smiling in between Taylor and Kelsi on graduation day. She stared at the valedictorian pin in her robe and began to reflect . She was sick of the same old routines and mannerisms. She wanted to move on from being boring Brie. Everything she had done in her life, up until today, had been so thought out. The hair wasn't enough. If she was starting over, she was going to go all the way. She threw the pictures into a box and grabbed a pair of jean shirts and flip flops. She set out with one intention: to seize the night. She hopped in her black car and began driving towards downtown LA.

She wanted the full experience, so, she was going to go to the sketchiest part of the city. Gabriella walked up to the door of the 24-hour shop and walked in with an air of confidence surrounding her. The man behind the counter looked at her with amusement in his forest green eyes.

"Are you in the right place little lady? He asked with an arch of his brow as he peered down at Gabriella

"Yep…positive" she stated reassuring herself that being in this man's shop at twelve at night was the right thing "I want a tattoo!" she exclaimed excitedly at the way she'd thrown caution to the wind for the second time in less than twelve hours

"Okay…" he chuckled out "what and where do you want it" he questioned as he smiled at the petite woman who was smiling like a five year old who'd had way too many pixie sticks for their own good.

"Well I want it to be on my ribs…"she stated and lifted her tank to up to point to the spot where she wanted the ink to be forever. "…and I want it to say '_Carpe Diem_ in black script she finished with a smile.

"Well I just might be able to do that for you." he said with a smirk before going to the back to get the stencil prepared

"Like this? Right here?" He asked as he pressed the stencil to her the rib area directly under her left breast and pointed her to the mirror so she could get the full view.

"Yes, yes, yes! It's perfect" Gabriella exclaimed as she stared in the mirror

"Then let's get started" the burly man who was covered in his own tattoos said as he patted the reclining chair in front of him. "What made you want this as your first?" Jim the tattoo artist asked as he started tracing the stencil with his tattoo gun

"I'm just starting over and I'm in a really good place, ya know? It means seize the day in Latin and it's my motto. I'm living for the present, the past is gone and what happens in the future happens." She finished with a triumphant smile on her face.

"Well. I'm all done"

"Really? That was so quick and it didn't even hurt like I thought." Gabriella mused before walking to the mirror to admire her ink. Jim, the tattoo artist, had added swirls and decoration around the words. It was amazing.

Jim put plastic wrap over her tattoo and she paid before driving home. For the first time in over a month, Gabi was genuinely excited for what tomorrow would bring.

Troy was tired of living this life. He'd changed a tremendous deal over the last few weeks and it hurt more now, than ever. He did not want to be at this club right now, he didn't want the attention from all of the random scantily dressed woman around the bar, and he didn't want to continue on hurting Gabriella. Tonight, Troy decided, was going to be a turning point. His nights of clubbing and sleeping around would end tonight and he would get Gabriella back, but since he was already there, Troy was gonna drink. He was going to drown his problems and they wouldn't haunt him for the night. The liquid burned his throat but after shaking away the burn, he began to feel the effect of the vodka taking over his body and slowly his brain. Shot after shot and drink after drink, Troy was trying to erase his hurt. The group around him, seemed to be oblivious to the war raging in Troy. All except Chad, nothing Troy did could get passed the curly haired friend who had been with Troy from the start.

"Don't you think you should slow down, Hoops?" Chad asked trying to disguise his concern with the nickname he'd given Troy when they were young and first discovered their mutual love of basketball.

"Chill Chad. Let him drink. He needs to loosen up a little." Blake shouted over the music before Troy could even think of a response.

"Yeah. As a matter of fact, bring another round of shots" Mark, another teammate, shouted to the bartender.

As the red-headed girl behind the bar sat down a round of tequila shots, Troy grabbed his and held it in the air. He looked at the others, as if to tell them to join him, which they did. "To the perfect life. Young, rich and most importantly, SINGLE." a drunken Troy slurred out before everyone clinked the glasses and down the clear drink. Chad sat and watched. He was young and rich, but he was happily taken and he knew his best friend wanted to be taken, too. He stared at the boy, who was practically his brother, and shook his head. Troy was slowly breaking down, he could tell by the white-gray color of his eyes. His heart was broken and he was coping by being a typical young athlete. Chad didn't like this side of Troy and he knew the rest of the night wouldn't be fun. He sat his drink aside, mentally vowing to make sure Troy didn't do anything stupid tonight.

_They say a few drinks will help me to forget her  
>But after one too many I know that I'm never<br>Only they can't see where this is gonna end  
>They all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense<em> 

It was going on two forty-five in the morning and Chad was just about fed up. Troy was clearly wasted, that beyond the point of return kind of wasted. Blake and the other guys were just feeding in to him. Ordering more drinks and getting him to make a fool out of himself. Troy had gone to the bathroom around ten minutes ago and no one seemed to realize he hadn't returned except for Chad. He got up from the table with a roll of his eyes and set out to rescue his friend. Chad walked in and came face to face with a teary eyed Troy. "She won't answer my calls, Chad. She's ignoring me" Troy said sadly before he just dropped his phone and walked out of the bathroom.

Chad grabbed the phone and went after him, trying to comfort him. "It's like three in the morning dude. She's probably asleep"

"Blake, let me use your phone." Troy demanded and picked up Blake's phone without waiting for a response. He began to put in the number he'd memorized so long ago. After putting in six of the ten, Gabriella name popped up with a call symbol next to it. In a split second Troy's anger turned to rage and he slammed Blake's cell down on the floor.

"You fucking son of a bitch. You're the reason she left. You stole the fucking love of my life." Troy exclaimed before he lunged. His fist connected with Blake jaw. A loud crack could be heard around the bar.

Chad quickly intervened and pulled Troy off of Blake. The others were holding Blake back before he could get a hit in at all. Chad yanked and pulled Troy's body towards the door of the establishment. As Troy was being pulled out, he kept shouting "You're shit to me, Blake. I swear I better not see you near Brie or I will fucking make you wish you never moved to California. You can rot in hell, you fucking pussy" a drunken Troy continued to slur out profanities and threats all the way to the car as Chad stuffed him into the back seat and began driving him to his own house, as Troy was obviously in no state to be home alone.

Troy sat in the back of Chad's SUV sulking. "I fucking called and she didn't even answer. She doesn't want to see me, but I need her. I fucking need her to live. Without Brie, I'm a worthless piece of shit" he mumbled. Chad tried to convince him he wasn't anything but it was hopeless and Troy was drunk and rambling. Chad just figured that he needed to go to sleep and rest his state off.

Troy was laying in the guest room of Chad and Taylor's mansion. It was the first night he'd slept alone since Gabriella left him and he couldn't even sleep. He was unraveling and this was only the beginning. For the first time in a long time Gabriella had gone to sleep with a smile on her face and Troy had fallen asleep tormenting himself with the same phrase over and over. 'She didn't answer. It went straight to voicemail. I'm worthless' He thought repeatedly, knowing that he'd only wanted to hear her voice but he hadn't heard a thing. All Troy received from the call was a confirmation that he had truly fucked everything up and she couldn't even stand to talk to him through a phone let alone his wish of a face-to-face conversation.

_And my mates are all there trying to calm me down  
>'Cause I'm shouting your name all over the town<br>I'm swearing if I go there now  
>I can change her mind turn it all around<em>

_And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words  
>And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred<br>Dialed her number and confessed to her  
>I'm still in love but all I heard<br>Was nothing_

**A/N: This chapter actually turned out better than I thought. I'm sorry if there are mistakes but I've been going through quite a bit. We'll just leave it at a murder, anxiety/panic attacks, doctor's visits, my sister/best friend leaving for college and a family issue. Also, school starts the sixth of September, so I'm getting everything ready for that and finishing summer work. The song in this chapter was Nothing by The Script and it was suggested by a anonymous reviewer. So thank you, undercover spy! Thanks for reading and your continued support. Please review!**  
><strong>Love as always,<strong>

** dev.(:**


	5. Thinking of You

_Comparisons are easily done_

_Once you've had a taste of perfection_

_Like an apple hanging from a tree_

_I picked the ripest one_

_I still got the seed_

…_I guess second best_

_Is all I will know_

Gabriella stood in front of her full length mirror and stared back at herself. She was about to go out on her first 'first date' in over six years. She couldn't remember how the whole dating scene worked. It had always been so easy with Troy. When they first started going out, it had always been so natural. They skipped over the small talk and went to being comfortable instantly. There was never any awkward silences or hesitation. The conversation flowed, the jokes never stopped and they kisses were like second nature. Suddenly, Gabriella didn't know if she was ready for all of this. Maybe she shouldn't have jumped into a relationship so soon. She needed advice or reassurance, or just someone to talk to. She grabbed her phone and called Taylor, the person she could always rely on and the one who always knew what to do.

"Tay, I can't do this. I said I was ready and I was starting over but I can't…", Gabi said before releasing a sigh into the phone, "…I'm just not strong enough." Gabriella finished

"Gabi, you can't just blow him off. Go and just look at it as meeting up with a friend and see where it takes you." Taylor suggested

"If that's the case I need to change completely." she mused as she looked over her black bandage wrap mini and five inch stilettos, "Bye, Tay. You always know exactly what to tell me. Love ya." Gabi exclaimed before hanging up and venturing into her closet to find a more casual outfit.

When she emerged, she had on a simple pair of black skinny jeans, a white crop top, and a pair of black vans. She added make up and finished putting all of her necessary items for a night out in her clutch just as her doorbell rang. She answered the door and was greeted with a chest in her face.

"Oh, gosh! I almost forgot you were a giant", she joked.

"And I almost forgot you were an oompa loompa." he replied with a smirk

Maybe, just maybe this wouldn't be as hard as Gabriella thought.

"You ready to go?" Blake inquired

"Yeah, I'm not underdressed, am I? I didn't want to be dressy or be bummy like a homeless grandma or anything, ya know? So this is fine, right" she cut herself off from the rambling that was sure to ensue.

"Nah, you're fine." he smiled before adding with a wink " If that's homeless grandma, I really want to see what you look like when you're not."

She blushed and let out a small giggle before closing the door and following Blake to the car. He might not be the boy she was used to and he might not be as great as Troy, but she was going to give it a try. There was no use trying to cling to someone who had clearly moved on himself she thought to herself as all the pictures of Troy with random slutty girls flooded her mind. She had to give this a try, she repeated over and over.

_How do I get better  
>Once I've had the best<br>You said there's  
>Tons of fish in the water<br>So the waters I will test  
><em>

Troy Bolton wasn't recognizable. He was absolutely and utterly heartbroken. The last two Clippers games were losses, mostly due to him. He was off his game. His shots never went in, he double dribbled without realizing it and he refused to pass the ball to Blake. He might have been the second best player on the team, but he would not give him any chance to shine. In Troy's eyes, Blake was a stupid, back-stabbing douche. He didn't deserve to have friends, to be passed the ball, and he definitely didn't deserve to be anywhere near Gabriella. His Gabriella, the girl who through whatever, would always belong to him.

Troy hadn't left his bed unless it was to go to practice, a game, or to shower in preparation of a game or practice. He hadn't been to a club or bar in over a week, but that didn't mean he wasn't drinking. That was just about the only thing he did do. He drank whiskey and vodka as if it was water, trying to numb his feeling and the pain. He hadn't eaten except for a couple days ago when Zeke stopped by and forced him to try his new recipe for a stuffed turkey. He'd gotten progressively worse everyday since then. Seeing as how today was Friday, and Troy hadn't eaten since Monday and hadn't showered since Wednesday, you could say that he wasn't himself.

Chad stood in the doorway of Troy's bedroom and just stared at his best friend. This was the one and only time he could describe Troy Bolton as vulnerable. He was just laying there in sweat pants staring at the ceiling. There wasn't a single sound in the room except for the occasional sigh or heavy breath that would escape Troy's lips. Chad's eyes landed on the empty bottles that littered the night stand and floor beside Troy's bed and with that Chad knew that he had to get Troy and Gabi back together, even if it killed him. Chad looked back to Troy and walked into the room to get his friend cleaned up and out of the house. Troy didn't need to be alone and Chad, being his best friend, was going to be the one to hang out with him.

Blake brought Gabriella home around eleven that night and as much as she didn't want to admit it, she'd had a wonderful time. As they stood on the porch outside her house, they had the first awkward moment of the night. She didn't know if he wanted to be invited inside or if he wanted a kiss but Gabi wasn't sure what she wanted either. He'd taken her to a carnival and he even won her a stuffed lion, saying it was as fierce as her. Even after a wonderful night like that, she didn't know of she saw him a friend, or if he had the potential to be something more.

"Well…this isn't weird at all.' Blake commented with a with a chuckle.

"Ugh. I'm sorry, it's been forever since I've been on a date. I probably did everything wrong." Gabriella said as an embarrassed blush covered her cheeks.

"No! You were a lot of fun. It was great." He reassured her with a smile

And then the awkwardness came back for another minute or so before Blake caught Gabriella's eyes with his own and said "I had a really good time tonight. I hope we can do this again sometime.". Then, it happened.

Blake leaned down and pulled her small body close. His lips caught hers in a slow kiss. He moved his lips in a gentle way, as if testing to see if this was okay with her. She froze. It was weird. She knew he probably thought she was the worst kisser ever and she didn't care. The second his lips touched hers, Troy face was in mind and she couldn't help but to compare the kisses. Troy's were filled with passion and love from the start of their relationship and Blake's was just there. It was as if he had to kiss and he was only doing it because he was being forced to.

_He kissed my lips  
>I taste your mouth<br>He pulled me in  
>I was disgusted with myself<em>

They pulled away and Gabi said goodbye and rushed into her house in one quick motion. She then rushed to her room and sat on her bed, wondering how she was supposed to get over someone who occupied so much of her mind. For the first time since breaking up with Troy, she was starting to regret it. Maybe they could have talked it out. Maybe she should have given him a chance. She wanted nothing more to go to sleep in the arms of the blue eyed boy and that was the one thing she couldn't do. So, she went to her closet and got one of his sweatshirts out of the things she boxed up and pulled it over her body.

She snuggled closer and got into her bed, hoping that maybe just maybe Troy was thinking of her, too. Her dreams quickly drifted to Troy and what it would be like to be with him still. They played out like a movie, him proposing, the wedding, and her swollen with his child inside of her. How was she supposed to find someone else when she couldn't help but to think of the one who still had her heart, whether he knew it or not.

_You're the best  
>And yes I do regret<br>How I could let myself  
>Let you go<br>Now the lesson's learned  
>I touched it I was burned<br>Oh I think you should know  
>Cause when I'm with him<em>

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you…_

**A/N: Got my power bacckkk!(:**

**Not much to say. The song is Thinking of You by Katy Perry. Thanks for your continued support. School starts on Tuesday and I'm going to a football game tonight and tomorrow, shopping Saturday, getting my hair done Sunday and school prep on Monday so I posted right now since I'll be SUPER BUSY. I don't know when updates will come once school starts, so here's one last one before my life gets hectic. REVIEW!**

**Love as always,**

** dev.(:**


	6. Should've Known

**A/N: Short chapter, I know but I just wanted to get something up. School has pretty much taken over my life. I'm going to try to update on a schedule but I can't make any promises. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter but here it is. The song title is at the bottom, so I don't give anything away.**

Her eyes were like pools of milk chocolate, her hair: a cascading waterfall of dark curls, and her lips were two pink cushions awaiting his. Troy had missed every aspect of Gabriella. He'd missed all of the things that she said, the way their hands fit together, and the intertwining of their bodies in the intimate they used to. He had waited so long for this and now she was sitting across from him. Her eyes held his with intensity and he was loving ever second of it.

"God, I've missed you Gabi. I've missed you so much. You have no clue." Troy stated as he stared across the table into her eyes.

"I think I have an idea. I've missed you, too" she replied as a slow smile crept across her face.

They then finished dinner at a small family owned Italian restaurant- one of their favorites. They went for a walk around the fountain in the center of the city as the lights twinkled around them.

Troy took her out for dessert, where they shared an Oreo ice cream sundae. Gabriella ate the cherry and Troy scooped up the whipped cream. It was just like old times. By the time they finished dessert, it was a little past eleven forty five and to them the night was still young.

Troy had to have died. There was no other way to describe the circumstances that currently surrounded him besides one specific word: Heaven. He had to be in Heaven. He hadn't felt anything like his in months. His body was engulfed in waves of pleasure. His eyes were bluer than ever and for the first time in a lib time he didn't feel like he needed a drink to ease anything. His pain was gone. Troy's heart was racing and each short, quick breath had a need flowing through it. Troy Bolton could sum this sensation up in one word; it was euphoric. Nothing he had ever done in his life had given him a feeling like this. He was higher than he had ever been. His drug? Gabriella.

Her sleeping body was laying next to him and he was basking in the sensation. He had longed to hold her small boy close to his and cuddle into her as the smell of her hair engulfed his senses. He missed protecting her small body with his larger one and knowing that nothing could get to her or hurt her. There was nothing that he loved more than being next to the woman of his dreams and knowing she was once again all his. This time he wouldn't make mistakes and he definitely wouldn't let her go again.

The next morning when Troy awoke, he was alone. He instantly panicked. "Brie, Brie?" he called out before muttering "Please not again" to himself. He ran down the stairs and whipped his head around, relieved to see Gabriella in front of the counter sitting a plate of breakfast down.

"You ruined the surprise" she started with a mock frown on her face, "I was coming to get you."

Troy sauntered around the counter before wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Promise you'll never leave me again. It was like hell knowing I couldn't have you." Troy murmured into her hair.

"I'll never leave again, Troy Bolton. I can't imagine myself with anyone else." she replied

Their breakfast together just flowed. Being with one another first thing in the morning felt so right. It was as if the break up that took place months ago had never happened at all. Like Troy hadn't slept with dozens of other woman and Gabriella hadn't gone out with Blake. It was like they had never once left each other's sides. The feelings were too strong, the emotions too raw and the love too unbreakable to have suffered a break up.

It all seemed too good to be true and while Troy wanted to think that a miracle had occurred and Gabriella was once again his, the inner skeptic wouldn't let go of the doubt.

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart_

_The waking up is the hardest part_

_You roll out of bed_

_Down on your knees_

_And for a moment you can hardly breath_

_Wondering was she really here_

_Is she standing in my room_

_No, she's not cause she's gone gone, gone, gone_

Troy woke up clinging to his pillow. The warmth of a body that he thought to be next to his being replaced by the cold echo of his empty room. It had been a dream. Of course, Gabriella would never take him back. He was stupid for thinking that what his thoughts conjured up while he was asleep could actually occur in reality. She moved on. She found Blake and she left him for Blake. His chances with her were slim, if he had any chances at all.

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart_

_The giving up is the hardest part_

_She takes you in with her crying eyes_

_Then all at once you have to say goodbye_

_Wondering could you stay my love_

_Will you wake up by my side_

_No she can't, cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone_

He had to let her go. It was becoming unhealthy. Gabriella consumed all of Troy's thoughts. No matter how bad his heart yearned for her, it was obvious he had made a mistake. Troy laid his head back on the pillow. He was ready to drift into sleep again. If Gabriella decided to visit him again in his dreams, so be it. But he wanted more than anything to get a good nights sleep, one where if she wasn't by his side she wasn't his mind at all. He needed her, but she didn't need him. Troy was vowing now to move on, no matter how hard his heart cried out for the brunette. If only he knew that across the city she was being haunted, too. Her night hadn't been much different from his.

She now lay in her bed alone, with her eyes glazed over. Between her fingers was the small 'T' charm that had hung to her charm bracelet since high school. She had to figure out a way to get him back. He had messed up but, then again, so had she. They were both to blame and she knew it. Gabriella sprawled across her bed, ready for sleep to overtake her again. She knew troy would be there, in her dreams. It was the closest she could get and she was going to take it. Hoping that maybe, if she dreamed hard enough, her dreams would turn into reality.

_Now do i have to fall asleep with roses in my hand _  
><em>Do i have to fall asleep with roses in my hand? <em>  
><em>Do i have to fall asleep with roses in my hand? <em>  
><em>Do i have to fall asleep with roses in my hand? <em>  
><em>And would you get them if i did? <em>  
><em>No you won't, 'cause you're gone, gone, gone, gone, gone...<em> 

**The song is "Dreaming With A Broken Heart" by John Mayer (LOVE HIM!). This might've seemed like a pointless filler, but it's gonna make sense during the last few chapters. Thanks for your continued support. REVIEW!**

**Love as always, **

**dev.(:**


	7. With Words Unspoken

Disclaimer (I always forget these!)- I own the plot. The songs are not mine and the characters are Disney. No copyright infringement intended but Christmas is right around the corner, if anyone wants to get me HSM for Christmas, now would be the time to start looking!(: just kidding

Troy had tried everything. He honestly had done everything in his power to try and move on. He'd even dated Bree for a three-week period, before completely coming to his senses. There was nothing that could remove the thoughts of Gabriella from his mind. She consumed his every dream, thought, and feeling. It seemed so ironic to Troy. She broke up with him because he didn't pay enough attention to her, and now he couldn't keep her off of his mind. He'd give anything for a chance to go back, so he could warn himself what was coming. He just wanted a do-over. Troy would treat her right, if only he had the opportunity to do it.

He was sitting at his kitchen table, an army of empty Heineken bottles in front of him and another half-drunken one in hand. Troy was desperately trying to hold on to the last shimmer in his usually vibrant blue eyes, but it got harder and harder. 'How could I be so stupid to let her fall into Blake's trap', he thought to himself. It was probably the hardest thing he'd ever gone through in his life, watching the girl he loved go out with someone he thought he could trust.

Thoughts of what could be led Troy further and further into his own sorrow. The further he went into his sadness, the more he drank. And the more he drank, the blurrier his judgment became. He knew it was wrong, but, somewhere in his subconscious Troy knew exactly what he was doing. He knew that what was about to happen could either have an outstandingly wonderful result or a horribly dismal consequence. The thing with this choice was that Troy was willing to risk it. Gabriella was no longer a want, she was a necessity. Like air or water. Troy's life just wasn't going to continue on without the petite Latina in it.

His eyes glanced at the microwave. _3:24_ was glowing back at him from the small panel beside the door. It was almost three-thirty in the morning, but the pulsing need for the woman he loved blocked out every sense of logic in his body. He got up and ran towards, stripping during his ascent up the white stairs. Once he reached the top, he made a bee-line for the bathroom. He was ready to win her back and the first step would be washing away the grief that covered his body. After his shower, Troy made his way to the bedroom. His eyes glanced over at the king sized bed, and images of what had been and what hopefully would be crossed his mind. Thinking of Gabriella's small tan body curled up next to his brought a pleased smirk to Troy's lips.

He walked towards his closet, looking for casual clothes to throw on. He sprayed on the cologne that used to dry Gabriella insane before giving himself a once over in the full length mirror that stood by the entrance way to his closet. Knowing he still tipsy, Troy called himself a cab. After hanging up Troy just sat back and thought of the possibilities that would come out of this early morning trip. He was going to win his girl back, if it was the last thing he did.

'It has to be past four in the morning, who the hell is knocking on my door.' Gabriella thought to herself. She got out of bed, clad in an East High boys' basketball shirt and boy shorts. This was how Gabriella spent most of her nights, now; clinging on to the past, even though there was a boy willing to give her the future. She made her way to the front door and stood on her tip-toes to peak through the peep-hole. Troy. He stood, on the other side of the door with tousled hair, a beige v-neck and jeans. He looked so much better than she remembered. After taking a deep breath, she gathered herself and opened the door.

It caught him off-guard, he hadn't expected her to answer the door and he had no clue what to say, before "Looks like someone's been thinking of me in bed.", came out without his thinking. He sounded like a fucking douche. That was definitely not what he imagined.

Gabriella looked up at him before turning back into her home and pushing the door towards a closed position. "Gabi stop." Troy said as he swung his hand against the door before she could shut him out for good. "I didn't mean that, can we please just talk?" he asked with sincerity in his eyes.

"Your drunk." Was all that came as a reply.

"No, well yeah I had a few drinks but I know what I need to say. I lo-"

"Troy, please just stop. You know I'm with Blake now." She stated, cutting him off.

"You can't tell me you don't have feelings for me, Gabi." Troy responded. No response from Gabriella. "If you were over me, you wouldn't have opened the door," he started and she looked into his eyes, "and you wouldn't be wearing my shirt," he added "you wouldn't be fighting back tears" Troy commented on her watery eyes, before finishing with "and you wouldn't have to resist the urge to kiss me."

That was all it took. Months of being apart, countless lonely nights, and awkward dates with others that just didn't compare to each other was being spilled in between them. All the emotion Troy had been drowning in alcohol was now out in the open for Gabriella. All the love Gabriella had tried to give to Blake was now being shifted toward Troy. The need was evident in them both. Despite the tiredness in Gabriella's eyes, the slight intoxication of Troy and the pitch black night surrounding them, everything was obvious. There was no way to fight it anymore. It was stupid to even try to ignore the love. When two people are meant to be, they're meant to be and Troy and Gabriella were two of those people.

_Tonight you're mine completely  
>You give your love so sweetly<br>Tonight the light of love is in your eyes  
>Will you love me tomorrow?<em>

They locked eyes and the passion practically radiated between the two. Troy leaned down hesitantly, before catching her lips in his. Gabriella's eyes closed immediately and her hands instinctively went around Troy's neck. She kissed him back, a slow and long needed kiss. Troy's reflexes then kicked in and he bent down to lift her legs around his waist. He carried her into her house and sat her down on the couch. He hovered over her and stared into her eyes. "God, I've missed those lips." He said with a small smile. Gabi bit her bottom lip in response and pushed herself up to connect their lips one time.

_Is this a lasting treasure  
>Or just a moment's pleasure?<br>Can I believe the magic of your sighs?  
>Will you still love me tomorrow?<em>

They made their way to Gabriella's bed. They were in the middle of a heated make-out session, when Troy's hands found the bottom of her night shirt. "I guess you really have missed me" he stated as he lifted the shirt he'd worn throughout his years in high school over her head, revealing her black bra. She smirked at him and reciprocated the action, leaving a kiss on each of his packs. They'd both waited so long for this moment. Troy was in a utopia, nothing could bring him down from this natural high that just being in the presence of Gabriella could bring.

They made love into the morning hours. When the sun was coming up, they were still wrapped in each other. There was no hurry for them. They didn't fuck, have sex or 'get it in'. They made tender, sweet love. The two had waited for five and a half long months to be in the presence of the other and to go from no contact to the intimacy of making love was an overwhelmingly euphoric sensation.

"I love you, so much Brie." Troy breathed out in his between strokes.

Gabriella looked up to catch his eyes with hers, and then is lips in a heated kiss before replying "I love you, too Troy and you're right. I did miss you more than you could ever imagine."

_Tonight with words unspoken  
>And you say that I'm the only one, the only one, yeah<br>But will my heart be broken  
>When the night meets the morning star?<em>

Troy in Gabriella didn't wake up until well after noon. Troy awoke first and just stared at the brunette beauty in the middle of the circle his arms created. When her eyes fluttered open, Troy's stomach fluttered with them. He'd been savoring the moments where she was asleep, because he wasn't sure how she'd feel about last night's activities.

"Troy, I think we need to talk." She started after not being awake for more than three minutes. "I'm not sure I can do this again. I-I I can't go through this heartbreak again. I'm not ready to go through that depression all over again. I was just starting to move on, Troy. I don't think you get how hard this was on me." She finished as her eyes welled up with tears.

"I do Gabs and that's…that's why I'm here. That's the reason I'm here ready to fight for what we have because I think it's worth it. I'm the one that can't go through this. You told me you loved me last night and now you're just gonna take it back? Am I only loveable on some days? Are your feelings gonna change again over night? Are you gonna love me tomorrow?" He released angrily staring at the woman he knew he loved and the one he knew loved him back

_I'd like to know that your love  
>Is love I can be sure of<br>So tell me now, cause I won't ask again  
>Will you still love me tomorrow?<br>Will you still love me tomorrow?  
><em>

**A/N: I'm soooo freaking sorry for the wait. I hate school and that's 90% of my life. Rugby is also starting up and I have a new boyfriend. He's my own brunette Troy.(:**

**Once again, the wait was so unreasonable and I'm immensely sorry. Only a few chapters left. The song in this chapters is "Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow" by Amy Winehouse. Thanks for reading and please REVIEW. Love as always, **

** dev.(:**


	8. Not Just You

_Darling,  
>I know your heart's seen better times<br>I know our songs had better rhymes  
>before today. No<br>Darling,  
>I guess I made the wrong mistakes<br>I understand if you need your space  
>Please take your time<em>

"So, right now I need you to think Gabi. Don't make any drastic decisions, but I need to know how you feel. If I leave, I can't come back. I have no choice any more. Gabriella, it's not only your heart on the line, it's mine too.' Troy stated as he looked at her across the table in the small café they'd relocated to talk and have breakfast.

Tears were steadily flowing from her eyes. This was what she had been waiting for. The boy that sat in front of her had occupied her dreams and thoughts were now right in front of her and she had no clue how to react. Before he had appeared, it was an easy decision. _'Yes, I want him back.' _She would have replied in a heartbeat, no hesitation necessary. But now…he was here. And Gabi? Gabi was scared. She didn't want to go through it all over again. Yes, the past night had been beyond words, but everything in relationships wasn't like that.

She knew there would be days when they would come to blows and come close to breaking up again. She knew there'd be fights over the most miniscule of things and she knew those fights would strain her mentally and emotionally. What she didn't know, were the fights worth it. Did she want to go through this all over again? If something didn't work out once, that means it was bound to fail again, right? The time that she had been contemplating this left Troy in silence.

The tears were flowing down Gabriella's make-up free and unusually pale face. Troy took this as a bad sign. She was silent and crying. The last time that he had seen her like this, was the night that she left. He definitely did not the feelings that he was getting as he stared into the love of his life's eyes. He could tell it was coming. Her decision was obvious to him. She no longer wanted to be with him. He'd blown it. Now, she belonged to Blake and that's where she wanted to stay.

_Baby, it's not just you  
>You know it hurts me too<br>Watching you leave  
>With tears on your sleeve<br>Notice that mine aren't exactly dry  
>Baby, it's not just you<br>That's hurting  
>It's me too<em>

Troy stood up and without speaking, he turned and left. His heart was heavy, as he reached the door of the small, quaint café and turned to look back at Gabriella one last time. He nodded one last time, his way of saying goodbye without words, and exited the café and her life at the same time. He had no other options, now. Gabriella belonged to someone else, now. She left him, toyed with his emotions by sleeping with him, and then rejecting him for Blake.

When Troy got home, he made a call to his agent.

"Hey, Brad. Yeah…umm it's Troy. I was wondering if I could get traded?" he inquired.

"Traded to where? You're so close to the finals; do you really wanna leave LA?" Brad counter-questioned.

"Yeah, man. Anywhere besides here, would be perfect. I just need to get away. I know they said not to mix personal life and professional life, but this…this was inevitable." Troy released his emotions to his agent.

"Um, okay. Well Chicago was interested in trading you for Nick Brady." Brad told Troy "If you are absolutely sure, I can look into seeing if they're still interested in the trade." Brad informed Troy before hanging up to get into contact with Chicago's team and Nick Brady's agents to get the trade underway.

Troy hung up the phone as an odd sense of relief overcame him. He went into his kitchen and looked around. His eyes rolled over the counters and he became disgusted with himself. The way he'd been living for the past few months was definitely not okay and he knew that. Troy made his way to the collection of empty alcohol bottles and began to clean up. He was starting fresh and it was by no means going to be easy. He was still hurting but with time and help Troy knew that he was going to move on and be fine.

_Baby, it's not just you  
>that's hurting<br>it's me too_

As Troy was trying to move on Gabi had fallen into a downward spiral. She was beating herself up for not opening her mouth. If she had only said that she had loved Troy and she didn't know is she could live without him, he would be here holding her right now. She just didn't know how she was going to continue on. He'd come last night and given her exactly what she wanted. So, why was it that this morning, she couldn't answer one simple question? She couldn't find the words to say what she wanted and she couldn't muster up the courage to admit that she had made a mistake in leaving him all those months back. She just needed one more chance to tell him she was sorry. It was all her fault. She just wanted him back, but that was no longer a possibility.

He wasn't coming back this time and she knew it. She knew she'd blown her chance and that this time the chances of him wanting her back were slim to none. All she wanted was his forgiveness and for him to be hers and her, his once again.

_I'm not giving up  
>You don't have to leave<br>I am willing to beg till i break my knees  
>I believe in us<br>Don't give up on me  
>Girl, I know that you're hurting<br>And I'm sorry for the pain  
>I promise that I'll change<br>Forgive me  
>Forgive me<em>

**A/N:**

**Sorry this was such a short chapter. I just wanted to post because it's been a while. There's only two more chapters and an epilogue until the end. The song is "Not Just You" by Cody Simpson. In other news, I dislocated my hip in a scrimmage, but I'm still playing in our games and I'm starting ultimate Frisbee. I might be spreading myself a little thin, so I'll let you know how that all works out. **_***Fingers crossed***_** Anyways, thanks for your continued support and please REVIEW! Love as always, **

** dev.(:**


	9. How Hard It Is

**Disclaimer:I don't own HSM or the songs used. The plot is the only thing that belongs to me. Christmas is 26 days away, so you know what to get me!(:**

_Four Months Later_

_McKessie/Danforth Wedding- Floor 17 _

He'd read the sign over and over again, trying to muster up the courage to go up to the floor and meet up with the groomsmen and his best friend before the ceremony. It's not that he was scared to see them. It was the bridesmaids he wanted to avoid; the maid of honor to be exact. This was going to be Troy and Gabriella's first meet up since the day before he left for Chicago. He didn't know how to feel. Some tabloids reported that she had a nasty break up with Blake; others said that they were engaged. Troy had no clue which to believe and he was scared that the latter of the rumors would be the one he found true during the ceremony, today.

"Hey, man congrats! Long time, no see. Huh?" Troy shouted as he walked into the room where all the groomsmen were getting ready.

Chad turned to see where the familiar voice came from. He hadn't seen Troy since two weeks before the abrupt move and trade. "Troy! I was thinking I was going to have to get married without my bro, here!" he exclaimed as he pulled him into a manly hug and placed a firm clap on his back.

"You know me. I might give you a little bit of a scare, but I have to be here for my brother!"

"Of, course you would. Did you see Taylor, yet?" Chad inquired nosily.

"Nah, I wanted to be just a surprised as you when she makes her grand entrance and starts walking down that aisle." Troy replied with a dry grin, wondering if Chad could see through his façade.

_**We broke up**__**  
><strong>__**yeah, it's tough**__**  
><strong>__**most guys would've been crushed**__**  
><strong>__**Wastin' their time**__**  
><strong>__**Wonderin' where they went wrong**__**  
><strong>__**No way, not me**__**  
><strong>__**Hey, I'm doing just fine**__**  
><strong>__**I'm not afraid of movin' on**_

"Or are you trying to avoid a certain someone?" Chad questioned with a certain brunette in mind.

"Chad, I don't know what you're talking about. I am waiting to see Taylor and I'm going to have to walk next to Gabi. You can't really avoid someone you know you have to walk directly next to, now can you?"

"So…you haven't seen Gabriella since before you left?"

"No! Now, let it go. Just drop it! Today is about you and Tay, your beautiful fiancé. Not me and my ex." Troy answered angrily.

"I was just asking…"Chad replied before mumbling "you're in for a shock when you do see her."  
>He then turned to the other groomsmen with a look of worry painted across his face.<p>

_**With Taylor**_

"Okay, Gabi. How do I look?" Taylor asked as she added her birdcage veil to her curly up do.

Gabriella turned around to view her best friend. She looked amazing. It was hard to picture the nerdy, stick of a girl that she had met back in her freshman year at East High. Thinking about her years in high school brought a flood of memories with it; scholastic decathlon, Lava Springs, prom, the pep rallies, winning the championship game all four years…and Troy. She had forgotten about Troy until that very second. He was the best man and she was the fucking maid of honor! He was going to see her like this. She'd done so much to keep it out of the press and now her secret was going to be shattered in a matter of seconds. As soon as he sees her she'll have nowhere to hide. Gabriella was so caught up in her thoughts that she forgot about Taylor's original question completely.

_**The truth is  
>That I miss lyin' in those arms of his<br>But I don't ever let it show  
>I laugh and I act like<br>I'm having the time of my life  
>as far as he knows<strong>_

"You look beautiful, Tay. Absolutely beautiful." She finally commented as a real smile made its way onto the brunette's face for the first time in months.

"Thanks, Gabi. You're glowing yourself." Taylor said back with a wink and a smile.

* * *

><p>This is it. It was now or never. They were about to walk down the aisle and Troy still hadn't laid eyes on the woman his life had revolved around for so many years. From where he was standing, he could hear the song Taylor had picked to walk down the aisle being sung acoustically by the hired guitarist.<p>

**#From the Moment I saw you,****  
><strong>**from the moment I looked into your eyes****  
><strong>**there was something about you#**

The first couple in the bridal party walked out. Troy's heart sped up as the second couple followed and the next lines of the song floated through the air.

**#I knew I knew****  
><strong>**that you were once in a life time****  
><strong>**a treasure near impossible to find****  
><strong>**and I know how lucky I am to have you**** #**

The third couple left the lobby area and started down the aisle. One more couple to go and he'd see her. He'd be face-to-face and arm-in-arm with her. He didn't know what to make of his feelings. Was he nervous? Was he excited, or maybe anxious? Whatever the feelings were, he was ready and that was a good thing. The last couple, before the Maid of Honor and the Best Man was taking their first step down the aisle as the song went into the chorus.

**#Cause I've seen the rainbows that can take your breath away****  
><strong>**the beauty of the setting sun that ends perfect day**

**and when it comes to shooting stars, I've seen a few****  
><strong>**but I've never seen anything...as beautiful as you#**

She was standing directly in front of him. She looked perfect, just as he'd left her in the café that day four months ago. His eyes started from her hair, a fancy up do with raven tendrils framing her face. He traced down her face to her eyes, the chocolaty pools as mesmerizing as ever. Then he made his way to her lips, plush and pink, as if they were awaiting some earth-shattering kiss from him. His eyes fell to her collarbone and followed the necklace to her chest, which seemed a little larger than he remembered. Then his world fell apart as his eyes landed on her midsection.

She was pregnant.

He was gone for four months and he comes back to her carrying another man's child. In that moment as Chad pushed him toward Gabriella and down the aisle, he lost all hope. He'd really lost her. It hurt when she first left him, it hurt even more when he found out she and Blake were dating, he hurt the worst when she'd made love to him and slammed the door of opportunity in his face, but right now as he took his place at the altar and stared at the tan Latina across from him, the pain he'd felt before was more like a grain of sand. Compared to what he felt right now, he thought being run over with an eighteen-wheeler would feel good, euphoric even. The pain was almost unbearable. Troy shifted his eyes as the flower girls and ring bearer made their way down the aisle.

**#Holding you in my arms****  
><strong>**no one else has fit so perfectly****  
><strong>**I could dance forever with you, with you**** #**

The ring bearer, Chad's nephew stood next to Troy as the flower girls took their places in front of Gabriella. With the younger members of the wedding party in place, the audience stood from there seat to watch Taylor walk down the aisle in her custom dress.

**#and at the stroke of midnight****  
><strong>**please forgive me if I can't let go****  
><strong>**cause I never dreamed I'd find a Cinderella of my own**** #**

Troy clapped his hand on Chad's shoulder. Joy and love was almost radiating off of Troy. He looked up to catch Gabriella's eyes on him. He could've sworn he saw a tear fall down her cheek, but he chalked it up to her being emotional that her best friend was getting married.

If only he knew they were regretful, longing tears. Jealous tears, even. Taylor was getting what Gabriella always wanted and Taylor used to despise (being a feminist, of course).

**#Cause I've seen the rainbows that can take your breath away****  
><strong>**the beauty of the setting sun that ends a perfect day****  
><strong>**and when it comes to shooting stars, I've seen a few****  
><strong>**but I've never seen anything...as beautiful as you**** #**

The song ended as Taylor kissed her father on the cheek and took her spot across from her fiancé. They held each other's hand and locked eyes as they were about to spend the next few minutes taking the steps from boyfriend and girlfriend to husband and wife. As they stared into each other's eyes, there was another couple trying their hardest to not make eye contact. Each time their eyes met, it was too painful. It was filled with memories and most importantly with want.

* * *

><p>"And for the first time anywhere, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Chad Danforth." The DJ shouted into the microphone as the couple came into the reception room smiling, holding hands and bopping to the beat of the song he played for the couple's entrance. The wedding party followed doing the same, the only difference being that the first couple behind the bride and groom had forced, fake smiles and tension between the two.<p>

They took their seat at the long table in the front of the room next to each other. It was…awkward to say the least.

"So…um. Congrats to you are in order I guess." Troy said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"You could say that…"

"How far along are you?" Troy questioned, trying to be casual as his insides churned for the answer that was going to come.

"I'm about f-…"she stated before she was cut off.

'Troy man, you gotta make your speech." Chad stated as he came up behind Troy and Gabriella, bringing a much needed break to the awkward conversation the two were attempting.

Troy gave Gabriella an apologetic glance as he scooted his chair back. He followed Chad and pulled him aside before making his way up to the stage. "And when I come back, we're gonna talk." Troy stated with a deadly glare.

"Well, well, well…Chad and Taylor. Where to start with those two?" Troy started with a charismatic smirk that could melt the iciest of hearts. "Let me start out by saying I've known him longer and he'll be mine forever no matter what that wedding license says Tay." He smiled at Taylor before continuing "Chad's been my brother for as long as I could remember and Tay, well Taylor was this nerdy, smart, feminist who somehow, by the grace of God found that airhead. I'm not gonna lie, guys. I hated her at first." The room was filled with light laughter. "How could I not? This girl comes in and steals my best friend and he's suddenly a responsible good guy? But I'm over it now! I love Taylor as much as you do Chad. So, I'd watch your back if I were you." The crowd laughed again. "I know she is the best thing for you. There is no one else in this whole universe that could be a better match for you, then that beautiful woman sitting right next to right now. I hope one day that you'll be making a similar speech as I sit next to a woman I love just as much as you love Taylor." His eyes fell to Gabriella, who coincidentally was wiping her eyes. She looked back at him and got up to exit the room. "So here's to you Mr. and Mrs. Danforth. May you guys be blessed with many more moments of happiness in the journey that life and this marriage will take you on! Cheers!" Troy finished as he raised his glass and took a swig of the champagne, smiling at the crowd of loving family members and friends.

He made his way down from the stage to where Chad was sitting with his arm around Taylor, slowly caressing her bare shoulder in the strapless white custom made gown that hugged her body.

"Chad, a minute please?" he asked as he nodded his head towards the open bar at the other end of the room.

"Yeah, sure." He said as he kissed Taylor on the forehead and stood from his spot to walk with his friend.

They stood at the bar and ordered their usual drinks. Troy stood with his beer in his hand and stared at Chad as if he was going to read his mind. Chad stared back with a wrinkle in his brow waiting for Troy to bring up why he brought him across the room.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me?" Troy questioned calmly, the inflection in his voice never changing.

"…tell you what?"Chad said catching on but trying to stay coy to what Troy was questioning him about.

"Chad. Do not play dumb. You fucking know what I'm talking about, so just answer my question." He answered back, his voice still holding the monotone ways it had in his previous statement.

"What was I supposed to say Troy? I saw how you were last time she broke your heart! Did you want me to watch her do it again?"

"So, you thought waiting for me to show up at your wedding would be a better way for me to find this shit out? No damn warning. Just see her pregnant? Huh? Does that sound better, Chad?" he answered back angrily. His voice was starting to rise but not enough to cause a scene just yet.

"How would you have rather me told you about it, Troy? 'Oh hey dude, by the way…the woman you love is pregnant.' Would that have been better?" Chad retorted back quickly and easily.

"Look, I don't know okay. It's just a little heads up would've been nice. Go enjoy your night, bro. I shouldn't have acted like that." Troy said scratching his neck once again.

"It cool, dude. Just do me a favor and don't get drunk and go overboard tonight. You know I hate seeing you like that." Chad pleaded with his best friend.

"I won't. Now, go party!" Troy reassured him as he walked back towards is awaiting bride.

Troy took the last swig of his beer and set it back on the bar. He left a tip on the bar, nodded at the bar tender and made his way into the hallway. Maybe he could catch Gabriella, away from the alcohol, loud music and people commenting on her pregnant belly that the reception hall was the current home to. He walked out and instantly spotted her sitting on the cushioned bench outside of the women's bathroom. He took a deep breath, suddenly feeling the need for another drink. He then just stood. Stood and observed. She was mumbling something over and over as she slowly rubbed her stomach. Troy tried to decode her maunderings but in the few minutes he stood there he was only able to make out two words. His and maybe. At least that's what he thought she was saying , it could be this baby? He mustered up the courage and strode over to her.

"Gabi, do you think we can talk?" he questioned in a craven fashion.

"Umm..yeah." she looked up shocked as she hadn't seen him approach and definitely wasn't expecting any company.

"Mind if I sit?"

"Nope, the seat's all yours." she commented as she scoot over and pat the spot next to her on the bench.

"How have things been?" Troy questioned, from his own interest without ulterior motives.

"They've been okay. Things have definitely changed." She remarked with a dry laugh as she looked down at her stomach and gave it a rub.

"I'd have to agree with you on that one…" Troy commented "Do you know if it's going to be a boy or a girl?

"Nope, I have an appointment next week to find out." She said back proudly, finally looking up and making eye contact with Troy.

"Blake must be ecstatic. Why isn't he here tonight?" He questioned innocently.

"Actually we broke up, when he found out I was pregnant."

"Gabriella," he started using her full name, meaning he was serious, "I know that these last few months haven't been the best for us but believe me when I say that if you ever need anything involving this baby that I will be on the first plane to LA from Chicago."

"Don't worry Troy, everything will be fine and if it isn't I won't hesitate for a second to call you. It'd be nice if we could be friends again." She said as she looked away knowing that she wanted more than anything to be his friend again and much more. She then yawned and looked over at Troy. "Being pregnant makes you an old lady. It's 9:15 and I'm ready for bed." she said with a giggle. "I'm gonna head home, Troy. We should catch lunch tomo-." She cut herself off as she yawned a second time.

"Gabs, I don't think you should drive. Do you want to stay with me- in my room I mean? I have a king-sized bed and a separate room with a queen."

"I don't want to impose and I'll be fine." She assured him.

"It would really make me feel better if you just stayed, Gabi. Can I just walk you up to my room? You can wear one of my t-shirts and some basketball shorts and sleep in the king-sized bed." He bargained with her.

"Okay, as long as I'm not putting you out." She accepted and they made their way up the floors to Troy's room.

Both had a little tiny glimmer of hope that manifested as they walked upstairs and it suddenly felt like old times again. It felt like things had never changed and that they belonged exactly where they were in that moment. If only the tiny life growing in Gabriella was half Bolton. Only if she was coming back to his home in Chicago and not to his hotel room in LA.

Only if the other knew they shared the same feelings for one another…

_**Oh, it's easy goin' out on a Friday night  
>Oh, it's easy every time I see him out<br>I can smile, live it up  
>Forget about the way it was<br>But what she  
>Oh, what he don't know<br>What she don't know  
>Is how hard it is to make it look so<br>Easy  
>Look so easy<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Sorry this took forever. Better late than never, right?**

**My life's been super hectic lately, so ff had to take the back burner. There's only about two more chapters including the epilogue after this. I'm kinda sad! This was my first story and it's coming to an end. The bold/italicized song is Easy by Rascal Flatts featuring Natasha Bedingfield. The wedding song surrounded by the number signs, is Beautiful by Jim Brickman featuring Wayne Brady. I made this chapter extra long to make up for me not posting in FOREVER. It's my longest ever and it's one of my favorites, so I hope you guys enjoyed it. Read and please REVIEW. **

**Love as always,**

** dev.(:**


	10. Before the Worst

**__Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or the song. No one answered my Christmas Wishes.): Merry Belated Christmas and Happy New Year, read on!**

**_It's been a while since the two of us talked_**  
><strong><em>About a week since the day the you walked<em>**  
><strong><em>Knowing things would never be the same<em>**  
><strong><em>With your empty heart and mine full of pain<em>**  
><strong><em>So explain to me, how it came to this<em>**  
><strong><em>Take it back to the night we kissed<em>**  
><strong><em>It was Dublin city on a Friday night<em>**  
><strong><em>You were vodkas and cokes, I was Guinness all night<em>**  
><strong><em>We were sitting with our backs against the world<em>**  
><strong><em>Saying things that we thought but never heard<em>**  
><strong><em>Who would have thought it would end up like this?<em>**  
><strong><em>Where everything we talked about is gone<em>**  
><strong><em>And the only chance we have of moving on<em>**  
><strong><em>Was trying to take it back before it all went wrong<em>**

It was raining.

Scratch that, it was damn near a hurricane. The rain was whipping around Troy's car and the wind was causing the usual calm elements of Southern California to whirl and sway violently in the heavy breeze. It was probably a really bad idea for him to be out here, but he didn't care. Right now, it was as if his world had just smashed into a trillion tiny sharp-edged pieces around him. That tiny little smudge of hope that he'd had was gone, floating like a plastic bag in a grocery store parking lot. Troy had always been one to believe that everything happens for a reason and no matter how bad your life was at the moment, there was always someone who was doing worse.  
>But, right now. Now it was hard to imagine anyone who was hurting more than him because honestly, this was the worst Troy had felt in his whole existence. It was as if someone had ripped his heart out and stomped on it. He knew when Gabriella walked out that she might possibly find someone else, but knowing for a fact that she was having someone else's child was a whole world away from a simple relationship. Gabriella having Blake's child linked the two of them together for life. No matter how short their relationship had been or how it ended, they would have a bond linking the two forever. The second Troy had found out the truth, he'd taken off.<br>Back in Troy's Hotel Room  
>"Gabi," Troy started and looked at her to get her attention, "I've thought about you everyday since I moved out to Chicago and now seeing you again confirms what I've been thinking since you walked out. If I ask you something, will you promise not to get mad or anything?" he asked earnestly.<br>"I can't promise for sure, the hormones rule me right now. But, I'll try my hardest." Gabriella replied.  
>"Let me start off by saying that I want to be here for you Gabi. I don't care that this family wasn't planned and won't start out conventional. I think that the baby might be mine. That is a possibility , right Gabi? The baby could be mine?" Troy asked referring to the one night stand that took place the night before he left fo Illinois.<br>"Well, umm." she began looking for a way not to hurt him, "No, Troy. I was on the pill when we had sex. Blake and I had sex a week later and he told me he wanted a family, so I stopped the pill for him. Then, when I found out I was pregnant he left." she told him solemnly.  
>It was at that moment that Troy physically felt his chest hurt and if he didn't know any better, he would have sworn it was his heart splitting in two. Troy honestly didn't know what hurt him more; the fact that the baby growing inside of his soulmate belonged to another man, or the fact that the other man was a lying decietful shit, who didn't deserve Gabriella or the beautiful creation forming inside her womb. Any man that could stand in a woman's face and blatantly lie about another life was scum and deserved only the worst to come to him in his future.<br>He told Gabriella goodnight and walked into the connecting room. He sat on the queen sized bed, having given her the larger of the two and began to undo his tie and dress. Troy continued undressing and changed into jeans, a t-shirt, and a hoodie, his blood boiling the whole time. He slipped on his sneakers and left the room as quietly as possible, not wanting to alert Gabriella to his where-abouts.  
>Present<br>When Troy left the hotel, he had no clue where he was going but the more he drove along the roads of the small Southern California city, the more evident it became where he needed to be. He was speeding from the city that Chad and Taylor's wedding took place in, towards Los Angeles. Thankfully, most cops were on the larger highways trying to control the drunk drivers and street races that were the norm on a Saturday night in the city. With the way troy was driving, he was lucky because he deserved multiple tickets instead of one. His black and red Lambhorghini was built for speeds like this. It was meant to curve with the road and get the driver where he wanted to go fast. The vehicle was carrying him at speeds that would make others' hearts pound, but Troy's heart wasn't even beating right now. Troy's heart hadn't moved since he stood opposite Gabriella in the hotel room, and he'd concluded that it wouldn't move until he stood close to her again. Troy got off of the highway and continued on his mission. He sped through the city streets, not slowing and once again, thanking his lucky stars that he hadn't been pulled over. He made it through the city in under five minutes, which had to be a record, he thought. Troy then made his was to more private sections of LA, knowing exactly where he was going. He made his way to a sign that read St. Charles Homes: Upperclass Living. He was close and his body was heating up rapidly. Troy glanced at the dash the get the time; 2:54, it read. He didn't even think twice that it was close to three in the morning. He had to do what needed to be done. Troy pulled into the long winding driveway of one of the many large mansions in , shut off his car and was walking up the driveway in one swift movement. He was running on pure adrenaline, now. He had been up for nearly twenty four hours now, only getting a small nap on the plane to California. The now visibly furious Troy made his way to the front door of the large mansion and began banging, loud and hard.  
>"Open up the fucking door, now." he shouted repeatedly, "Open it up now, you low-life bitch.", Troy was fuming, his face getting redder, the vains in his neck and forehead bulging out and his eyes turning a stormy blue-grey color. "Open up th-" , he went to shout again, but was cut off this time by the door swinging open.<br>"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Bolton?", a very angry Blake shouted from the other side of the door.  
>"Come outside." Troy said this time in a much calmer tone.<br>"For what?" Blake questioned suspiciously.  
>"Blake, I'm not aking again. Come the fuck outside.", Troy warned him.<br>"Nah, I think I'll just stay in here." Blake responded, this time more smugly, as he crossed his arms and stood at his full height above Troy. This didn't faze Troy at all, in fact, it just riled him up more. It made him thirsty for blood. Troy drew his fist back and rammed it forward, connecting it with Blake's jaw in a loud crack. Blake stumbled back a few paces, regained his composure and came after Troy, sending an uppercut in his direction. Troy dodged it the best he could, but the back end caught him right above his left eye. The slight blow just made Troy more mad. He launched himself fully at Blake knocking him back onto the marble floor of his entry way. Blake was under Troy's control now and was being held in place by Troy's strong grip of the collar of his white shirt. Troy drove his fist into Blake's nose and face repeatedly. He was fuming and each blow was helping to relieve his anger. He finally let Blake go when blood was spilling from his nose like a faucet. Troy wiped his hand on Blake's once-clean shirt before standing up.  
>"Next time you want to fuck with someone as innocent and perfect as Gabriella, you better wish she doen't have someone to come put you in your fucking place." he said before walking out of his house much calmer than he entered and getting back into his car, ready for the drive home.<p>

**_Before the worst, before we met_**  
><strong><em>Before our hearts decide<em>**  
><strong><em>It's time to love again<em>**  
><strong><em>Before too late, before too long<em>**  
><strong><em>Lets try to take it back<em>**  
><strong><em>Before it all went wrong<em>**

"Gabi?" he said as he knocked on the door, before walking in. He walked over to the bed and saw her sleeping before his eyes found their way to the clock beside her bed. It was 4:39 in the morning. He wanted to let her get her sleep, but this needed to happen now. He'd lived too long without her in his life.  
>"Brie, can you wake up and talk to me for a second?" he asked in a soft voice as he gently shook her awake.<br>"Uh, yeah. What do you need?" she questioned, still tired and slightly confused by his late night/early morning need for conversation.  
>"Gabriella, I love you."<br>"Tr-"  
>"No, Gabi. I need you to let me finish this." he told her with a pleading look as their eyes connected. "I love you, and I have since we were in high school. When you left me, I honestly had no reason to continue on. I just felt...I felt empty." he said reaching for her hands. "I want you- no, I need you to be in my life. I don't care that you're about to have Blake's baby. I want to be there for you, for both of you. The night you walked out I was gonna propose and I still want you to be Mrs. Troy Bolton." Troy continued on, and now, the tears were falling freely from Gabriella's eyes.<br>"I'm not gonna propose right now, but I do want to be with you again. Gabriella Aneliese Montez, you are the only person I could ever see myself spending my life with and if you let me, I want to be with you through the rest of this." he stated, his hand finding it's way to her bulging belly and stroking it affectionately as he waited for an answer. His hopeful eyes looked up from her stomach and connected with her watery chocolate brown orbs. They held the look as Gabriella contemplated the offer he'd just set out for her.

A small smile graced her lips and she answered the best way she knew how, pushing up on to her tiptoes and planting her lips on his.  
>"How could I say no to that?" she asked, "I love you too, Troy. I'm sorry I ever left, I wish we could undo the past few months. I've missed you so much."<p>

**_There was a time, that we'd stay up all night_**  
><strong><em>Best friends talking 'til the daylight<em>**  
><strong><em>Took the joys alongside the pain<em>**  
><strong><em>With not much to lose but so much to gain<em>**  
><strong><em>Are hearing me? Cause I don't wanna miss,<em>**  
><strong><em>That you would drift on memory bliss<em>**  
><strong><em>It was Grafton Street on a rainy night<em>**  
><strong><em>I was down on one knee and you where mine for life<em>**  
><strong><em>We we're thinking we would never be apart<em>**  
><strong><em>With your name tattooed across my heart<em>**  
><strong><em>W<em>**h_**o would have thought it would end up like this?**_  
><em><strong>Where everything we talked about is gone<strong>_  
><em><strong>And the only chance we have of moving on<strong>_  
><em><strong>Was trying to take it back before it all went wrong<strong>_  
><em><strong>Before the worst, before we met<strong>_  
><em><strong>Before our hearts decide<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's time to love again<strong>_  
><em><strong>Before too late, before too long<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lets try to take it back<strong>_  
><em><strong>Before it all went wrong<strong>_

"I've missed you, too. All that matters is that we're together now and we can forget about the past. Just think as if now is before any of the happened. Now get some sleep, we have forever ahead of us." he said kissing the top of her head and laying with her on the king sized bed, cuddling and forgetting the world because right then, in that moment, they had reached their perfection.

**_If the clouds don't clear_**  
><strong><em>Then we'll rise above it, we'll rise above it<em>**  
><strong><em>Heavens gate is so near<em>**  
><strong><em>Come walk with me through<em>**  
><strong><em>Just like we used to, just like we used to<em>**

**_A.N:_**

******The italicized/bold song is Before the Worst by The Script. **

**Sorry if the spacing was awkward. I got a new laptop for Christmas and this was the first thing I typed on it. I'm SOO sorry for the wait. I had a family emergency and missed about two weeks of school and school comes first, so yeah. Anyway this was the last chapter before the epilogue! Thanks to everyone who put this on their alerts, cause there were a bunch of you and the few who reviewed. You mean the world to me. I really hope you guys like it and yeah Troy should've been arrested but it's FICTION so whatever. Review please and thank you again!**

**Love as always, **

** dev.(:**


	11. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, nothing else. The song is "I Have Nothing" by Whitney Houston.**_

_**Share my life, take me for what I am  
>Cause I'll never change all my colors for you<br>Take my love, I'll never ask for too much  
>Just all that you are and everything that you do<strong>_

_**2 ½ years later…**_

"Troy, are you sure you wanna do this?" Gabriella began questioning her fiancé hesitantly, "I mean, I'm happy the way things are. You really don't have to go through with this, if you feel like I'm pressuring it on to you." She told him

"Brie, there is nothing else that I want to do. She's already mine. This is just gonna make it official, she's gonna be a Bolton, like her daddy. And like her mommy is going to be tomorrow evening." Troy replied as he held Ashton in his arms and stroked her hair.

They were currently sitting in their lawyer's office, waiting for him to get out of his meeting. Today would be the day that Ashton Montez would officially become Ashton Christiana Bolton. Blake had signed over rights before the toddler had even been born and since the night Troy and Gabriella had made up, Troy had been by Gabi's side every step of the way; from the doctor's visits, to the contractions, to delivery day, the day they got engaged, today, and tomorrow their wedding day.

Charles Waterworth, their lawyer, finally came bursting in the door. He was slightly red and out of breath, but he had a huge smile on his face. Charles was a die-hard Lakers fan and was always excited to have Troy sitting in his office. "Sorry I'm late. We just discussed a deal and I'm pretty sure I'm gonna be getting a pretty penny. Not as much as you, of course." He said jokingly towards Troy. "But anyway, let's get to business. I have the papers right here." He told the two, as he pulled out a stack of crisp documents from the manila folder in his hands. "We've taken the liberty of sending them to the child's biological father." He told them becoming more business-like, as he talked about the matter at hand. "All we need you to do is sign here," he said pointing to a spot for Troy and a second for Gabriella, "and for the name change, write the child's birth name, the requested name and sign the marked spots at the bottom."

The two excitedly filled in the spaces accordingly and scribbled their signatures at the bottom. Troy filled in the last signature space and a smile slowly spread across his lips. His gaze shifted from Charles, to Gabriella, and finally landed on the half-sleep toddler lying on the leather couch at the back of the office. He walked over to Ashton and picked her up in his arms. He spun her around and kissed the top of her head lovingly before smoothing down her hair. Gabriella smiled at the scene behind her as Charles signed off on and finalized the adoption papers. He handed her the copy as they left his office , for the first time with Ashton officially being his daughter.

_**Don't make me close one more door  
>I don't wanna hurt anymore<br>Stay in my arms if you dare  
>Or must I imagine you there<br>Don't walk away from me...  
>I have nothing, nothing, nothing<br>If I don't have you, you, you, you.**_

_**The next day: The Wedding Day**_

Troy walked over to door of the room where he and his groomsmen were getting ready for the ceremony that would take place in less than an hour. He opened it and saw Gabriella on the other side, hair and make-up done, only in a robe.

"Gabi, I'm not supposed to see you. Its bad luck!" he told her, closing the door enough for him to still communicate but so they couldn't see each other.

"Troy, I don't know about this. Don't you feel like we're rushing things?"

"Not really, Gabs."

"I wasn't nervous until now, Troy. I didn't second guess a thing until this today. I can't help but feel like I'm gonna mess up again. Why go through this, when we might end up heartbroken again. Why risk it?"

"Because Gabriella, _you_ are my world. You and Ashton are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I honestly can't picture my life without the two of you. Yeah, you might mess up. Hell, I _know_ I'll mess up. But you know what, that's what love is. It's clinging on to that one person who could break your heart in a matter of seconds and not caring, because when they're with you, you're the happiest you've ever been and ever will be and without them your life is empty. You have nothing."

"And now I have to get my make-up fixed because you want to break out the Hallmark sappy shit. God, I love you Troy. I'm sorry I even questioned this marriage." She told him as she wiped the tears that were rimming her eyes.

"I love you, too. Now go get fixed, so it doesn't look like I'm marrying a raccoon."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_##For all those times you stood by me  
>For all the truth that you made me see<br>For all the joy you brought to my life  
>For all the wrong that you made right<br>For every dream you made come true##_

The music started and Ashton toddled down the runner in between the two sides of guest. She threw out fistfuls of the flower petals that had been given to her in the small white basket. When she got about halfway down the aisle, she spotted Troy at the end. Ditching the basket and sunning as fast as her short legs and long dress could take her. "Daddy!" she shouted and reached out for Troy.

_##For all the love I found in you  
>I'll be forever thankful baby<br>You're the one who held me up  
>Never let me fall<br>You're the one who saw me through through it all##_

The bridesmaids and groomsmen began walking and took their rightful spots at the end of the aisle.

_##You were my strength when I was weak  
>You were my voice when I couldn't speak<br>You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
>You saw the best there was in me##<em>

A tearful Lucille Bolton, escorted by Jack was the next to walk down the aisle. Smiling and waving at all of the guests and earning a sigh of embarrassment from Troy.

_##Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
>You gave me faith 'coz you believed<br>I'm everything I am  
>Because you loved me ##<em>

Finally, Gabriella made her entrance. Her hair was half up with curls cascading around her shoulders and onto her back. She carried a bouquet of Calla Lilies and was wearing a mermaid-style dress. Maria was walking by her side with a smile that reached from ear to ear. As they reached the end of the aisle, she kissed both Gabriella and Troy and sat down in her spot.

The whole ceremony was performed with Ashton in Troy's arms. It was sweet and short.

After they'd said their vows, Troy had 'kissed the bride' and they'd made their first appearance as husband and wife, they sat at the head table in the reception hall of their wedding venue. Chad stood in front of the room of friends and family saying his best man's speech and Taylor stood right next to him to make sure that it stayed clean and something that should be kept secret wasn't revealed.

Gabi and Troy smiled at the scene in front of them as Troy wrapped is arm around his new wife a little tighter.

"This is the best day I've had. I really don't think I've ever been this happy in my life." Troy said quietly in her ear.

"You wanna be a little bit happier?" Gabi whispered back.

"I'm not sure if that's possible…" he answered back unsure.

"Then, I won't tell you what I had to say." She stated and turned back to face forward.

"No, babe. You can't just leave me hanging like that."

"Fine, let's try this again." She whispered a second time, "Do you want to be a little happier?"

"Yes. Yes, I do." He said smiling and nibbling at her neck.

"You don't sound to enthusiastic. Maybe I'll just keep it to mys-"

"Gabriella, if you don't just say it!"

"I'm pregnant." She said with a smirk on her face.

He smiled back. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" he asked her.

"Maybe once or twice."

_**You see through, right to the heart of me  
>You break down my walls with the strength of you love<br>I never knew love like I've known it with you  
>Will a memory survive, one I can hold on to<strong>_

_**A/N:**_

**Sorry this took so long. I've literally rewritten this about 25 times. Then, Whitney Houston passed away and I listened to her music alot and this song played and I knew instantly that this was how I wanted the story to end. The song fit perfectly and I'm fairly happy with how it turned out. The wedding song (in the #'s) is "Because You Loved Me" by Celine Dion. Sorry if it disappointed you that the baby wasn't Troy's. Anyway I've already written about half of my next story that's gonna be COMPLETELY different from this one. Thanks for sticking with me throughout this story. It meant the world to me. REVIEW!3  
>Love as always,<br>dev!(:**


End file.
